Muerte y locura
by Ariel de Piscis
Summary: "Morir no significa dejar de existir Albafika."..."porque morir es muy simple; el verdadero reto es seguir con vida." "—Quizás seamos capaces de seguir existiendo luego de morir. —reflexiona." "Y no ser cocientes de ello..."


Tipo: Semi AU (universo Alternativo)

Género:Todos los delirios filosóficos, existencialistas y metafísicos acerca de la muerte que te puedas imaginar.

''SI NO TE GUSTA, NO LEAS''

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya ni Lost Canvas es mío, todo le pertenece a Kurumada y Shiori, tomo a los personajes para hacer sus vidas mas placenteras y divertidas.

* * *

**Muerte y locura.**

—Vamos a morir aquí. —Has decido romper lo que creía, un perpetuo silencio entre los dos.

—Ciertamente. —pienso. Después de todo, es tu culpa, fuiste tú quien decidió seguirme hasta el bosque, te viste involucrado en una emboscada y te arrestaron, acabaste encerrado igual que yo—. Aún eres demasiado joven Albita, ¿cómo puedes conocer la muerte, si todavía no conoces la vida?

—Para ti, ¿qué es la muerte? —susurras, mientras acerco mi oreja con mucha atención.

—Eso me gustaría averiguar. —contesto—. Muerte es un término un tanto complejo, joven jardinero, mejor empieza por preguntar, ¿qué es morir? —Recuesto mi cabeza en esta pared que nos separa, sucia, ennegrecida y llena de moho, mirando hacia el techo, absorta en mis pensamientos y desde el otro lado, te escucho suspirar. Puedo imaginarte perfectamente, tú largo cabello atado en una coleta, el rostro sucio, al igual que tus ropas, lleno de golpes y rasguños, te mantienes callado, penetrando con tus ojos azules la pared de concreto, como si de verdad me pudieras ver.

—¿Cómo defines morir? —preguntas por fin y yo, suelto una risilla. Raspo con mis uñas el grisáceo piso, sintiendo, sintiendo. Cuanta nostalgia me invaden estas cuatro paredes, tantos años pudriéndome aquí; ahora, del otro lado de la pared, en una celda contigua a la mía estás tú, sirviéndome de compañía.

— Morir... —digo, pensativa—. Morir, es dejar de vivir, ¡eso es todo!

—Eso es muy corto, Ariel. —reclamas ofuscado, mientras sonrió ante el comentario.

—Es una definición simple porque morir es simple, mi estimado Piscis. El verdadero reto, es seguir con vida. —Honestamente hablando, "morir y muerte" son mas contrarios que "vida y muerte"; así lo veo yo, tal vez sean parte del mismo grupo semántico de palabras pero, son términos diferentes—. La Muerte es solo una imagen que, varía en cada cultura: Hild de los Nordicos. En Egipto le dicen Neftis, Osiris y Aubis. Para Grecia, la muerte es representada por Hecate, Thanatos y Keres. El gran Oriente, le dio el nombre de Shinigami. La parca, para los Romanos. Azra'il, en el Islam. Morrigan de Celta. Kali ma, en India. Los judios, Azrael y Talmud. La Santa Muerte, entre otros nombres. Según muchas culturas, la muerte es ese acto en el cual ocurre la separación cuerpo-alma; Platón planteó algo parecido, tras la muerte del individuo, el alma "eterna" retorna al Mundo de las Ideas...

—¿Como un paraíso? —interrumpes.

—Mas o menos —contesto—, solo que distinto al que plantea la Biblia, si bien, es un mundo perfecto, eterno, inmutable, espiritual, intangible y Universal, no está bajo el yugo de un anciano barbón. —Incluso si un dios, ese mundo es bastante utópico.

Somos invadidos por un efímero y tranquilo silencio, el cual agradezco, esta prisión siempre ha sido estricta, por ello se distingue al ser muy tranquila, ya que la gran mayoría de los reos, están completamente resignados a pasar toda la eternidad en este lugar. Todos, excepto yo.

—Entonces... ¿realmente morimos? —insistes—. ¿La Muerte, es dejar de vivir o dejar de existir?

—Ninguno —gruño, seguido de eso, termino por desplomarme en el suelo, boca arriba; se siente húmedo y más helado de lo que recuerdo—. ¿Sabes algo, Albafika? Buda, no veía la muerte como el fin de la "vida" —Con los dedos hago énfasis en las comillas—, sino más bien, lo denomina una transformación, un paso a dar para iniciar otra etapa.

—Buda creía en la reencarnación —comentas—. Por ello, la pérdida del cuerpo físico, no es más que el símbolo del fin de una etapa y el inicio de otra.

—La Biblia habla sobre eso, la promesa de la vida eterna, incluso después de la muerte, la Resurrección de los muertos y todas esas tonterías con las que embaucan a la gente. Pregúntale a Asmita cuando salgamos de aquí.

El frió ya comienza a dañar mi cuerpo, mis dedos se entumen, no siento las piernas y me palpita la cabeza.

—¿El punto es...? —dejas en suspenso.

—El punto es que, morir no significa dejar de existir. Porque vivir y existir, no son lo mismo.

—¿No lo son?

—A como yo lo veo, no. Dado a que todos percibimos la realidad de distintas maneras, tú has de pensar distinto; imagina que seria del mundo si todos pensáramos igual... ¡Que aburrido! —niego con la cabeza, divertida. ¿Un mundo sin la individualidad de pensamiento? Es algo en lo que no quiero pensar.

—Quizás, seamos capaces de seguir existiendo, aún después de morir —reflexionas—, y no ser cocientes de ello...Tiene sentido.

Tal vez si, tal vez no.

—Es como flotar en el vacío. —sonrío, recordando esa sensación, deseando estar ahí y no estar aquí muriendo de frío, haciéndome cada vez más débil.

—O...Flotar dentro de Caos.

¿Eh?

—Al caer en la locura —continuas—, pierdes la conciencia, en algún rincón de Caos, por toda la eternidad. —¿En qué momento te enteraste de eso, pequeño jardinero? Da igual porque, en cuanto salga de aquí, no me volverás a ver.

—Como consecuencia acabarás convertido en toda una bestia, carente de razonamiento, impulsivo y salvaje. Eso es irreversible, ¿cierto? —Tu voz se escucha temblorosa. ¿Porque estás asustado? Quieres la verdad, ¿o no? Por alguna razón, temes que yo acabe así. Pero, ya es un poco tarde para eso, estoy en un punto sin retorno.

—Así de irreversible es la muerte. —No necesito tenerte enfrente mió para verte estremecer y, no precisamente, se debe a que estés tiritando del frío que emite la celda—. Sí —afirmo—. Hay muchos seres humanos que son así y locos, no precisamente están, se presumen cuerdos.

—Me cuesta creerlo. —confiesas

—Esto no es mentira, es la realidad. —Aún si no la quieres aceptar.

—Por un momento, llegue a pensar que, muerte y locura eran una misma cosa, eso explicaría por qué no puedes morir, Ariel.

De nuevo llamándome por mi nombre. Se siente tan extraño.

—Esa, es una muy buena explicación. —me muestro de acuerdo, trato de moverme pero las cadenas hacen mucho ruido y eso alertaría a los guardias.

—Si morir no es dejar de existir y, locura es muerte...tu

—Existo, justo aquí. Estando loca —Y algo más que eso pero, dejémoslo así—, y al mismo tiempo estando muerta, pero aún existo.

Por eso no puedo morir, porque quizás, ya morí.

—La locura, es una puerta de entrada y salida.

—¿Hacia dónde lleva esa puerta?—me cuestionas, tu tono me indica, que tienes mucho interés en la respuesta.

—Eso decídelo tu mismo —suspiro—. Yo acepté mi locura por eso, entro y salgo por esa puerta, nunca estará cerrada.

—Una puerta que es vida y muerte... —musitas.

—...pero a la vez, cordura y demencia. —termino—. Puedo permanecer aquí, porque pagué el precio de mi libertad.

—¿Y cuál fue el precio? —por un momento, mi voz se queda atorada en mi garganta, inexplicablemente me invade la duda, me siento insegura, sin saber que decir. ¿Qué hay en ti, que no me deja decirte la verdad?

—Es algo que no quieres saber.

Esa es, definitivamente una respuesta que nunca te daré.

* * *

_"Vivir es la cosa más rara del Mundo, la mayoría de la gente existe, eso es todo."_

Oscar Wilde.


End file.
